With a Smile on her Face
by Piccolo999
Summary: AU Season 3, Post Helpless. Buffy gets injured during a late night patrol and Faith helps her out. The two continue to grow closer and things change from there...FaithBuffy. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to that genious guy Joss Whedon and those crazy folks over at Mutant Enemy, etc etc.

Author Note: Okay then, this is an idea I had whilst re-watching Season three, and I've always wanted to write a Buffy/Faith fanfic. It's AU from after Helpless, and will work it's way into Season Four, or at least that's my plan. Depending on the feedback I get on this first chapter, i'll decide wether I want to bother or not. I'll most likely write at least the first few chapters, but it depends on you guys to tell me if you want me to continue or not. Any questions, ask me in a review, and i'll get back to ya. Enjoy!

**With a Smile on her Face**

The familiar - but at the same time foreign and unwelcome - sounds of battle filled the dark cemetery, breaking into the creepy silence that normally haunted the resting place of the dead. Westfield Cemetery was one of the smallest cemeteries in Sunnydale, its unkempt look and cramped tombstones not doing it any favours. Only the poor and the neglected came to rest here. It also didn't help that it was located right in the middle of the seediest part of town, amidst the prostitution, drug dealing and most of the small towns crime.

Buffy recoiled from her attacker, a particularly ugly and violent vampire, hitting her lower back on one of the tombstones and falling head over heels, landing hard on her back at an odd angle. Pain shot through her and she cried out, tears threatening to spill. The Vampire laughed as he continued to stalk her.

Buffy crawled away from her foe, wondering if it was a bad idea to start patrolling so soon after her recent ordeal on her eighteenth birthday. She was nowhere near as weak as she had been, but it was becoming all too clear to her that she was also nowhere near as strong as she used to, and needed to be, to effectively battle the demon underworld as her calling dictated.

Luckily for her, she wasn't alone. Faith grabbed the vampire stalking Buffy and hauled him away from the currently weaker Slayer. He slammed into one of the tombstones, but managed to keep his feet, unlike Buffy. Faith pulled out her stake and rushed back into battle.

Buffy got to her feet, watching Faith kick the violent vampire all around the small cemetery. In doing so, she completely missed the other vampire sneaking up on her, and it was too late to even think about blocking when he grabbed her by the neck and went to delve into her jugular. Buffy screamed, distracting Faith, who was knocked to the ground by the other vampire, leaving Buffy stuck in her captures strong grip. She flailed around, trying to break free, and in doing so angered her enemy enough for him to toss her to the ground.

She landed face first in a pile of sloppy mud, but quickly rolled over, coughing up the mess that had entered her mouth. Her entire front was covered, but she couldn't muster the effort to care, she just wanted to get away as quick as she could. She scurried backwards and her vampire opponent followed.

Buffy was stopped in her tracks by another tombstone, and this time she had nowhere to go. She stared up in horror, her eyes peering out through her muddy mask, at the looming vampire above her. He grinned.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The vampire boasted, but before he could strike, he was dust.

Faith came into Buffys view, and Buffys heart soared. Faith smiled reassuringly at the injured Slayer, offering her a hand.

"You okay B?"

Buffy took the proffered hand and Faith pulled her to her feet. Buffy kept her eyes cast down, humiliated by her performance and current look. Buffy wasn't soft, but after everything she had been through in the last few days: Giles betrayal, losing her powers, almost dying at the hands of that psychotic vampire, and now being totally humiliated, in front of Faith of all people, she just couldn't hold the tears at bay anymore. Buffy started to sob, tears streaming down her muddy face.

Faith looked uncomfortable as Buffy started crying. She certainly didn't know how to react to a situation like this, so she did the only thing she could think of. She put her arm around Buffy, supporting the injured girls weight, and started towards her motel room.

"Come on B, let's get you cleaned up."

(----)

Faith opened the door to her motel room one handed, the other arm still wrapped around Buffy, and then eased into the dingy room. She kicked the door shut behind her. She let go of Buffy, trusting the blonde could stand by herself, and flipped on the lights, which barely lit the room. When Faith observed Buffy, she found that her sister Slayers tears had stopped falling, but she was shaking with silent sobs. Faith wasn't used to being in situations like this, but she knew that she had to get Buffy out of her clothes and into something warm before she caught a cold.

"Why don't you get out of those wet clothes," she said. "And have a shower or something. I'll find some clean clothes for you to change into, okay B?"

Buffy nodded, her eyes still downcast, and started towards the bathroom, a hand pressed to her injured back. Once again, Faith wasn't used to seeing Buffy acting so meek, and was completely thrown by it. She knew what had happened whilst she was away, how Giles and the Watchers Council had drugged Buffy and locked her in a sealed house with a vamp with as much sanity as Jack Nicholson in the Shinning. Personally, if they had done that to her, she would have kicked all there assess, but Buffy seemed to have lost her confidence and sass. Faith didn't like it, and wanted to help, but she had no idea how.

Faith sighed softly as the door to the bathroom closed, and then went to the small dresser that held her small wardrobe. She didn't have anything that really suited Buffys tastes, but thought that didn't really matter at this point. She riffled through her pants drawer until she found some old sweat pants she hardly ever wore and then moved onto her tops drawer, finding a plain white tank top that would have to do. At the last minute, she remembered Buffy would need some underwear and quickly found the least provocative pair she owned.

Faith sat down on her bed, waiting for Buffy to finish up in the shower, her mind wandering to her desire to help Buffy. It wasn't that she thought they where friends or anything like that. Buffy had never included her in her little Scooby gang, or whatever they called themselves. She didn't hang out with them and they all pretty much ignored her unless they needed her help. Faith didn't mind - she was used to this treatment. Maybe it was the fact that Buffy seemed so defeated, or maybe she could understand, being a Slayer herself. She didn't want to even imagine going back to being a weak pathetic normal human after being the Slayer for so long. The thought actually terrified her, not that she'd ever admit that. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, what mattered was that she did want to help Buffy regain her fire. She just didn't know how to go about this task.

The door to the bathroom opening interrupted Faiths introspection, and she raised her head to take in the towel-clad form of her sister Slayer, hair wet and in tangles from the shower. Buffys eyes where red and puffy from crying. Faith found herself giving the other Slayer a small smile, trying to reassure the other girl that everything would be okay. She pointed at the clothes piled on top of her TV.

"You can put those on." She said.

Buffy nodded and picked up the pile of clothes, looking at the rather skimpy underwear placed on the top of the pile, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Under any other situation, Faith would have laughed at the overly proper girl, but this time decided to give her a break. Faith stood and turned around, so her back was to Buffy.

"Don't worry, I won't look." Faith promised.

Faith listening to the sound of the towel hitting the floor and Buffys struggle to get in her clothing without further injuring her back. She was tempted to turn around and help, but wasn't sure how Buffy would react to that. Instead she said:

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" Came Buffys whispered reply, a little breathlessly.

"Done?"

Buffy made a small sound of assent and Faith turned around to regard the older girl. The tank top was a little too big for her, but it wasn't overly obvious, and the sweat pants seemed to fit fine. Buffy was standing uncertainly, her eyes downcast again, one arm holding onto the other in some useless but oddly comforting way. Faith felt another smile come to her face and wondered what the hell was going on. Ignoring her obviously malfunctioning face muscles, she stepped towards Buffy and led her towards the bed. She sat Buffy down and grabbed a clean towel.

"Do you want to dry your hair?" Faith asked.

Buffy nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll call your mum. Tell her your staying here tonight, okay B?"

Buffy nodded again. Faith crossed to the phone and started dialling, whilst Buffy went to drying her hair. Before she could finish dialling, Buffys voice reached her ears:

"Don't tell her I'm hurt, please."

"I got it, no sweat." Faith reassured the blonde and finished dialling. The other line picked up. "Hey Mrs. S. It's Faith. Yeah. Listen, we got kinda wet and muddy tonight, no, it's okay, we're fine. Buffys fine, don't worry. Anyway, she's going to stay over here tonight. It easier, yeah, okay. Thanks Mrs. S. Night."

Faith put the phone down and looked at Buffy again. The blonde Slayer had finished drying her hair and was staring at her bare feet, resting uneasily on the mouldy looking carpet. Faith crossed the room and knelt in front of Buffy.

"You wanna get some sleep B?"

Buffy nodded again. Faith pulled back the covers and Buffy slipped under them gently, so as not to jar her back. Faith tucked her in and moved around to her other side, discarding her leather pants at the other side. She crawled under and joined Buffy in the warm confront the blankets provided. Buffy glanced her way, for the first time meeting her eyes. She smiled.

"Thank you." Buffy whispered before closing her eyes.

"No problem B." Faith replied and closed her eyes as well. For the first time she could remember, Faith went to sleep with a smile on her face.

(----)

**Piccolo999 **


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to that genius guy Joss Whedon and those crazy folks over at Mutant Enemy, etc etc.

Author Note: Second Chapter, here you go. Thanks a bunch for the nice reviews, they make my day. Now if I'm not getting the Whedonesque dialogue right, somebody tell me, and I'll try to improve it. I'm not sure I'm doing it right. Other than that I have nothing to say, other than Thank you and Enjoy!

**With a Smile on her Face**

Chapter Two

When Faith awoke it was to find a slightly heavy weight resting on her shoulder, which she soon realised was Buffys head. She felt another odd smile coming to her face and pushed it down. She didn't find the fact that Buffy was snuggling up to her cute, not in the slightest, so why should she smile?

Having assured herself of that, Faith cast her mind to what she was going to do now. She was pretty restricted at the moment; with her sister Slayers head currently resting on her shoulder. She'd have to wake her up if she wanted to move, but for some reason she just didn't want too.

Luckily she didn't have to debate over her predicament anymore, because Buffy gave a little moan and turned her head ever so slightly towards the younger Slayer, blinking in confusion for a few seconds before she remembered the night before. A blush came to Buffys face and she sat up, bringing a hand up to her messy bed hair.

"Hey girlfriend," Faith greeted, enjoying the other girls embarrassed look. "Some night huh? I never knew you where such a wild thing in bed, or I'd have had you in it sooner."

Faith blew a kiss at the blushing Buffy, which just made her cheeks redden even further.

"I'm not stupid Faith." Buffy argued, through her embarrassment.

Faith laughed a little. "I know B, I just love seeing you blush."

"Hey," Buffy began. "I do remember last night. My supreme humiliation and you being a great friend…"

_Friend?_

"I just want to say thank you, really, for not rubbing it in and just helping me through it. It really meant a lot. I've been pretty emotional these last few days and I'm glad you didn't take advantage of that."

"No sweat B, it was no biggie." Faith brushed it off.

"No, it was." Buffy argued. "It was a big biggie. Huge. What you did last night, it really helped. I needed that. I needed to just relax and let someone take care of me. I couldn't go to Giles, not after what he did. My mum wouldn't understand. I just felt so stupid – like I had no one that understood what I was going through. I'm embarrassed to say that I didn't even think of you…some friend I am huh? I'm sorry and I'm embarrassed that I didn't think of you. I don't deserve to have a friend like you, but I'm glad that I do."

Faith was floored, to put it bluntly. No one had ever spoken about her with so much feeling before, and for a moment it rendered her speechless - Only a moment though.

"You big sap!" Faith declared, punching Buffy very (very!) slightly on the arm, smirking.

Not waiting for Buffys reaction, Faith bounded from the bed and practically fled to the bathroom, under the guise of enthusiasm. In doing so she never noticed Buffys smile broaden, nor the amused shake of her head.

Faith closed the door to the bathroom and took a deep breath. _Okay,_ Faith thought. _Calm down Faith, it's not like you just found out someone actually cares about you. Oh wait, yes it is._ Faith crossed to the sink and started to run the hot (cold) water, splashing generous amounts on her face and then looking at herself in the mirror.

She couldn't believe what Buffy had just said. No one cared about her, that's just the way it was. Buffy never paid her any attention to her, unless they had to patrol, but that was purely professional, work related interest. Nothing more. They never hung out, went dancing together or had girly sleepovers, so what was with the huge display of gratitude and friendship back there? She wasn't going deaf, right? Buffy had actually used the work friend in relevance to her, hadn't she?

Faith took a deep breath. _Okay,_ she told herself. _This isn't a big deal. Buffys real emotional right now, so she's just exaggerating. _

But secretly, deep down, Faith was excited at the prospect of Buffy considering her a true friend. It would be a big factor in the event of the next few weeks.

(----)

When Faith emerged from the bathroom it was to find Buffy standing by her dresser, looking critically at her ruined clothing from the night before. After Faith had fled to the bathroom Buffy had slowly gotten out the bed, her back still a little sore from her little tumble, but not nearly as bad as she expected. It looked like her Slayer healing was finally kicking in. Buffy had to stop herself from doing a silly little dance of celebration, and settled for a relieved smile. On noticing her mud stained clothing, she had gone over to evaluate the damage, frowning at what she found. _Next time you go out to slay after being robbed of your powers by your substitute father, remember not to go wearing some of your favourite clothes,_ she told herself.

"If you want my opinion," Faith said, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye giving away the obvious sarcastic comment about to leave her mouth. "Those slacks totally kick ass on you."

Buffy looked down at the dull sweat pants she was wearing, noticing how they just about clung to her waist, and that she was flashing quite a bit of provocative Faith underwear. She blushed a little and pulled them up higher, covering up the skimpy pair of panties.

"They look good on you B." Faith teased with a smirk.

Buffy mock scowled at her. "They're stuck right up my ass, how do you stand it?"

"Gotta sacrifice a little to look wicked hot Buff," Faith said with a chuckle.

Buffy shook her head and turned back to her ruined clothing.

"I guess I won't be wearing these home." She mused out loud.

"You can borrow mine, it's no sweat." Faith assured her.

"Thanks." Buffy gave her a warm smile. "You got anything else to cover this top?" She gestured to the slightly baggy tank top she was wearing.

Faith nodded and went to her drawer again, riffling through, trying to find something Buffy suitable. Buffy came over and instantly spotted something she liked. She picked up the leather jacket and held it up. Faith cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You like?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Buffy admitted. "I stopped wearing mine a while ago."

"Didn't think you'd be a leather girl B," Faith added. "I'm impressed. Maybe your taste in clothes isn't as bad as I thought."

Buffy swatted her arm playfully. "Hey!"

Faith smiled. "You can wear it home if you want. I got loads."

"Thanks." Buffy eased the jacket over her shoulders, smiling at what she saw when she glanced in the Faiths rusty little mirror. She liked how she looked in leather. It was a shame she stopped wearing her old one, but she just couldn't bare to after what happened to Angel. It brought back too many painful memories. But now, looking at herself in the mirror, wearing Faiths leather coat, she didn't feel the pain. Maybe it was because Angel was back…or maybe it was because it was Faiths, and not Angels, that she was wearing. Either way, she loved the feel of the heavy leather and turned to find Faith giving her an appreciative look as well.

"Looks good on you B." Faith complemented her.

"I'd say thanks," Buffy began. "But I think I'm starting to sound like a broken record."

Faith smiled. "How's your back?"

"Not bad," Buffy replied. "I think good ol' Slayer healing is kicking in. I can't wait to get out there and kick some vampire butt… and I can't believe I just said that."

"I knew you loved it B." Faith said, grinning. "You can't fool me."

"Yeah…I never even knew how much until I lost it." Buffy agreed. "Life's funny that way I guess."

"Rib splitting."

Buffy smiled. "Anyway, I better get home. Mum will be worried."

"Okay." Faith crossed the room and opened the door. "See you tonight? Patrol?"

"I think I'll take the night off." Buffy admitted sadly, with her cheeks tinged with a little pink. "Best not risk it. I don't want another night of complete humiliation."

Faith nodded in understanding.

"But…if you want…" Buffy paused; this was king of foreign territory for her and Faith.

"Spill it B."

"Well…if you want to come over…after the Slaying, you know. You can."

Faith smiled. "Okay. I just might do that."

Buffy smiled back. "Great." She crossed to the door as well, lingering just outside the doorway. "And Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

(----)

**Piccolo999 **


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to that genius guy Joss Whedon and those crazy folks over at Mutant Enemy, etc etc.

Author Note: And here ya go, chapter three in all its splendour…. or not. Either way, tell me what ya think. Don't think I have anything else to say, except thanks a bunch for all the nice reviews.

**With a Smile on her Face**

Chapter Three

In the end, Faith decided not to take Buffy up on her post Slaying hang out offer. Buffy asked her why she hadn't shown up, and Faith had made up some lame ass lie about being too caught up in Slaying. In truth, she didn't think Buffy was serious about her offer, and even if she was, Faith wasn't going to take the chance of being burned. She had had to grow up with it her entire life and certainly wasn't going to willingly set herself up for pain. Unfortunately, pain came in many forms, and Faith didn't realise that isolating herself out of fear would only lead her down a dark path full of pain, betrayal and lies.

Lucky for her, that night she had helped Buffy had given the older Slayer a determination to become Faiths friend no matter what. Buffy knew Faith liked to keep her distance with people, but she was not going to stop until Faith opened up to her. Even if it took her months, hell, even years, she'd make Faith understand.

Currently, the two Chosen Ones (That term really doesn't make much sense now huh?) where stuck in a battle of great importance. It was Buffys first foray back into Slaying at full strength, and she was resolute in proving herself.

Buffy took down the oncoming vampire, using his own momentum against him, before flipping back up to her feet. She pulled her stake from her belt and plunged it down into the vamps heart. He exploded into dust. One down. Buffy turned to face the other four vampires that had taken to surrounding Faith.

Buffy watched as Faith used one of the vamps as a shield, having no choice with the superior numbers. One of the vampires dived at her, roaring like a rabid dog, and she threw the vamp shield right into his face. They both stumbled to the floor. Faith spun on her heel and kicked out, catching another vampire in the chest and sending him stumbling. The last vampire took advantage, grabbing Faith from behind. The female vamp dived for Faiths throat. Buffy didn't waste any more time and jumped into the fray, quickly staking the attacking vamp. She crumbled to dust around Faith.

Faith turned, about to give her a smile (Buffy saw her mouth doing that quirky little tilt which always preceded a Faith smile), but she stopped before it could fully form and pushed Buffy aside, kicking at one of the remaining vamps.

Buffy didn't see what happened next, as she turned to find herself facing the last two bloodsuckers. Buffy quirked an eyebrow and pouted.

"Only two?" she mocked. "How disappointing. I was looking for a challenge."

"I'll give you a challenge!" one of the vamps growled.

He leaped at her, his hands striking like claws. She ducked to avoid them and tripped him, sending him sprawling. The other vamp suddenly loomed over her and she rolled backwards, wrapping her legs around the surprised vampires head, before flipping him head over heels. She followed through to her feet and stomped on his throat, making him gag.

"Die Slayer!" the first vampire was back again, diving clumsily at her. She sidestepped him, and when he turned to face her, quickly dusted him with a stake to the heart.

She turned to find the other vampire crawling away from her. He was carrying an archaic looking sword at his waist, the hilt sticking up enticingly at her, as if begging her to use it. Who was she to refuse? She stomped on the cowardly creature and pulled the sword free, before twirling it around and cutting off his head. He too crumbled to dust.

"Way too easy." Buffy said, although she smiled. She looked up to find Faith watching her with something resembling admiration and…she couldn't quite place it, and it was gone before she could examine the girl more, replaced by her usual guarded smirk.

"You really wailed on those guys huh B." It wasn't a question. "I gotta say - it was good to see."

"Just doing my job." Buffy replied, examining the vampire's sword. She tossed it aside casually. She had better.

"Thought I gotta admit," Faith continued. "I'm kinda bummed I didn't get more action, did you have to hog all the vamps?

"What can I say?" Buffy grinned.

"You don't need to say anything." Faith interrupted. "I knew you missed having a good rough and tumble. Admit it, as long as you're on top, you love it!"

"Maybe." Buffy hid her embarrassment at Faiths innuendo well, but Faith still saw it.

"Man I'm wired." Faith stretched seductively, thrusting her ample chest up high. "How about some bump and grind, you up for it B?"

"Actually, that sounds good." Buffy did a little victory dance in her head. Spending time with Faith equalled more time to wear down Faiths defences. She held out her arm to the younger Slayer. "Shall we?"

"You bet." Faith, instead of hooking arms with Buffy, wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Let's party."

The two Slayers walked on, heading for the Bronze. As they where about to leave the current cemetery, Buffy spoke:

"Hey Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a training session with Giles after school tomorrow," Buffy said. "You wanna drop by and join us?"

"I don't know B." Faith hemmed. "I like training alone."

"Oh come on." Buffy weaselled.

Faith didn't reply, so Buffy went on.

"Look," Buffy had an idea. "Things are still kinda weird between me and Giles. Please?"

"Why don't you ask your friends?"

"I am." Buffy nudged Faith playfully.

Faith stopped walking and looked at her, frowning a little. Buffy smiled reassuringly.

"Come on Faith. I'm not asking Willow or Xander, I'm asking you. It'll be fun."

Faith gave her a blank look. Buffy smiled a little.

"Okay," Another idea popped into her head. "You come by after school and we can spar."

"You want to get down and dirty with me B?" Faith grinned wickedly.

Buffy blushed, but didn't look away. "I'm so going to kick your ass." She challenged.

"Oh you're on Blondie!" Faith accepted.

(----)

So the next day came and Faith found herself standing in the doorway of Sunnydale High Schools Library, watching as Buffy kicked the crap out of a padded up Giles. She couldn't help but admire Buffys technique - it was almost flawless. Giles didn't stand a chance. Buffy drove him all over the Library, and Faith was pretty sure that even covered from head to foot in thick red padding, Giles would still be a walking bruise tomorrow. Deciding to give the poor British guy a break, she cleared her throat, after all, she was here to spar with Buffy, and thus give Giles a break.

Buffy turned to face her, grinning widely. "Faith! I wasn't sure you'd show up. It was getting late."

"I did say I'd show," she spread her arms. "So here I am."

"Yes." Giles huffed. "Quite nice timing, if I do say so myself. Buffy, you can spar with Faith now, correct?"

"Sure."

"Very good." Giles bent over as much as he could in the thick padding. "I'm just going to pass out now." And he waddled off into his office.

Faith chuckled to herself at Giles, then turned to face an eager looking Buffy. "Looking forward to getting whooped B?"

"Me getting whooped?" Buffy stuck her tongue out. "I think not."

Faith assumed her fighting stance. "Then bring it on B."

Buffy copied her. "You're so going down _F_."

When Giles finally re-entered the room, padding free, it was to find Buffy and Faith covered in sweat, both leaning on the large table dominating most of the room. They were both panting like dogs trapped out in a harsh sunlight, trying to draw in much needed air.

"Good workout?" Giles enquired.

Both Slayers glared at him half-heartedly. Giles smiled to himself.

"If you're done sparring," he continued. "I have some information I'd like to go over with you both."

Buffy sighed and Faith fell back to lie on the table, her legs hanging, flapping a hand at him. In other words, get on with it.

"Very well." Giles took a breath. "Before I was…fired…from the council, I received some information about a Demon nest on the outskirts of Sunnydale."

"What kind of Demons?" Buffy asked, opening a bottle of water and taking a sip.

"Unknown," Giles answered. "But most likely Vampires. Shouldn't be too much trouble."

"That it?" Faith sat up. "'Cos if a vamp nest is all we got, we might as well take care of it now. What do you say B? Wanna kick some vamp ass?"

Buffy opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped short when Giles said: "As much as I admire your enthusiasm Faith, I think it would be prudent for us to do some recon before diving into the nest. After all, it could be more than vampires. Best to be prepared."

"Fine." Faith sighed, biting back an angry retort.

"Then how about this," Buffy began, glancing at an obviously annoyed Faith. "We go check it out. If it's vamps we dust em', if not, no foul right? We come back here and get suited up or whatever - take them down."

"I'm up for that plan." Faith agreed. She sounded mollified.

Giles took of his glasses and started cleaning them with a sigh. "Very well."

Buffy beamed. "Then lets kick some demon butt."

"Amen." Faith hopped off the table and joined Buffy as she started towards the door.

"Buffy." Giles interrupted them. "Do be careful."

"Always am."

Giles gave her a half smile as she backed out of the door. Faith had already left.

(----)

**Piccolo999**


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to that genius guy Joss Whedon and those crazy folks over at Mutant Enemy, etc etc.

Author Note: Okay, only a really, really short chapter, but I wanted to get something up and let you all know what's going on. My Internet is being threatened, and I might not have access to it for a while, depending on what happens in the next few days. So I wanted to let you all know that I wont be updating for a while. I have no idea how long, but hopefully it won't be too long. Sorry for the delay in getting this up, and for how incredibly short it is. But it's better than leaving you all hanging right? Anyway, hope you enjoy it, no matter how small it is.

**With a Smile on her Face**

Chapter Four

Buffy was pretty happy with herself and how her life was going. With the help of Faith, the Scooby gang had taken care of a cult of female demons (she wanted to say the Sisterhood of Joe, but with the way her memory was, she was pretty sure she had it wrong) and thwarted them in their attempts at creating yet another Apocalypse. Sure, the battle was tough, but in the end everyone came out okay, so who was she to complain? And making sure Faith was included, that was just a plus.

They had been going on nightly patrols together for weeks now, never missing a night, and Buffy was certain that Faith was warming up to her more every night. Currently, they where strolling through one of the many Sunnydale cemeteries, and Faith – for some reason – just wouldn't stop pressing her on her relationship with Xander.

"Seriously B," Faith said. "I mean sure, he's not exactly Mr. Hunk, but he's not that bad looking. You're telling me you've never giving Xander a good roll in the grass? Not even thought about it?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? Never. Ever. Not in a million years. Xander's my friend. I would never do that with him."

"Prude." Faith mocked.

"Slut." Buffy shot back.

Faith looked at her wickedly, grinning, and Buffy found herself admiring the girl's sexy dimples. Before she could question that, Faith spoke: "You bet I am B. You know my philosophy. Want. Take. Have. I don't care about anything else."

"Not anything?" Buffy questioned. She found it kind of sad that all Faith cared about was herself (what could have happened to her that would make her this close guarded?) and once again vowed to break through her sister Slayers walls.

"Not really."

"What about family?" Buffy asked, wondering for the first time why she hadn't even thought to ask Faith about her family before now. She wanted to slap herself for being so heartless and ignorant. She went on. "Friends? Anything?"

"Family is overrated." Faith stated. "All I need is a bed, some weapons and food and I'm good to go. Slay. Sex. Food. Sleep."

"I don't know how you do it," Buffy said truthfully. "When my parents split and my dad left, I didn't know what to do. Everything was wrong. Then we moved and everything changed and I had to adjust to everything. I almost couldn't handle it. I wouldn't have if it wasn't for my mum and my friends."

"You don't see your dad anymore?" Faith asked, and she sounded genuinely curious.

"Sometimes," Buffy admitted. "But not as often as I'd like. He doesn't really have tine. It makes me angry sometimes. It's like he doesn't care. Even when I'm with him it always feels like it's a chore for him. I'm just this little annoyance he has to put up with. We were supposed to go to an ice show for my birthday, but he had to work, apparently. I was kind of almost glad…in a way. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to see him, but at the same time I was relieved that I wouldn't have to…you know?"

"Not really." Faith swirled her stake in her hand as she spoke. "It sounds way too complicated for me B. I don't get the family thing. It's just a bunch of people you were born into. It doesn't really matter. They don't really matter. All that matters is you Buffy."

Buffy looked sidelong at Faith, appraising her. "That kind of made sense…in a dark, depressing kind of way."

Faith chuckled. "Maybe so, but it doesn't stop it from being true B."

"So what about your family?" Buffy asked.

Faith paused, looking at her feet for a moment, obviously wondering how to word her answer, but when she looked up her words died on her lips and she merely pointing, a familiar smirk lighting up her features. Buffy looked over her shoulder and spotted the Vampires (or were they overgrown Bumblebees with swords, she couldn't tell) not too far from them. She sighed.

"No rest for the bone wrenchingly tired." Buffy groaned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Faith returned.

The two Slayers charged into action, and when all was said and done (including the one vamp that was separate from the rest, though clearly part of the gang) they relaxed again, their conversation forgotten. Faith examined a minor wound on her arm as Buffy dropped into a crouch to examine the two swords (one long, one short) the last vampire dropped.

"Check it out," Buffy said, nodding at the weapons.

Faith glanced down at them and then shrugged. "I've got better."

Buffy laughed. "I didn't mean we should keep them." She went on. "You think these things mean anything?"

"Like what?" Faith asked sarcastically.

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. Think we should take them and show them to Giles?"

"He's your watcher." Faith dismissed.

"Not really." Buffy said, standing and testing out the abandoned swords. "Fired remember?"

"Right." Faith stretched seductively. "Who cares anyway? We done for tonight?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "I'm beat."

(----)

Now, this is where things change dramatically. Obviously, the events mentioned at the start of the chapter are from the episode 'the Zeppo' and this whole chapter is an extended and alternate 'Bad Girls' opening. This is where things change and from here on we have the domino effect.

I'll see you all when I can safely start posting again. Sorry about this.

**Piccolo999**


End file.
